The Doctor and the Nurse
by Lo613
Summary: Set shortly after 'The Vampires of Venice'. Rory and the Doctor have a serious talk about Amelia.


**Wrote this up at three in the morning, just re-discovered it. I felt like making the Doctor and Rory discuss Amelia. Takes place sometime shortly after 'The Vampires of Venice'. Like, very shortly after it. Maybe a day later. Maybe. Anyways, enjoy! Disclaimer- You know those people who write really clever disclaimers? Imagine one of those right here.**

* * *

It was an unusual sight. Two fully grown men, one in a darkly colored vest, the other clad in a bow-tie and a light brown tweed jacket, leaned against a police box, easily recognizable as being from the 1960's, despite looking brand new.

" How long," Began the Doctor. " Does it take for Amelia to say hello to Jeff?" He asked, sounding quite thoroughly exasperated. Rory shrugged.

" Probably about as long as it takes for you to pick out your bow-tie in the morning." He responded. The Doctor grunted at this.

" She would have been back quite a while ago id that were the case." He said, straightening said bow-tie with care.

" She's probably about doing some other things as well Doctor. It's been a while since we've been in Leadworth after all." Rory commented.

" I suppose..." The Time Lord agreed. " Do you fancy a walk Rory?" He asked quite suddenly, unable to stand, simply observing the mundane happenings of Leadworth for another second longer. The younger man rolled his eyes, his companion just couldn't seem to be happy unless there was some adventure to be had.

" Why not?" Asked Rory as he pushed himself off the old blue box and joining the brisk pace that the Doctor set. They exchanged no words, the Doctor muttering to himself about the relationship between the fabric of time and oak trees, Rory simply walking. At this point in their relationship, he didn't know what to call the eccentric alien he appeared to be living with. The nurse knew that the Doctor considered him to be a friend, a good friend even. But his own feelings about the possibility of friendship were tinged with those of jealously as well. The man beside him had traveled with Amelia. His fiance. And according to him, Amy had tried to kiss him. And she had succeeded. The Doctor had never displayed any type of romantic affection to his other traveling companion, but Rory still couldn't be entirely sure, still couldn't shake the vague feeling of distrust that lingered around the centuries old alien. The more the pair walked, the more Rory thought about it. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted, no _needed_, to know the truth. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer.

" She really likes you, you know." He blurted. The Doctors head snapped to look at him.

" I'm sorry?" He asked. Rory inhaled.

" Amy. She likes you."

" Yeah, well, lots of people like me, don't they? I'm sure that after a few months of traveling together, we can safely add Amelia to that list Ror-" He was cut off.

" No. She like you likes you." Rory interrupted. A perplexed look came over the Time Lord.

" She kissed you." Rory remarked quite seriously.

" Oh!" The Doctor said, realizing what Rory was trying to get at. " That thing. With the-...yes. She did indeed. Once, that's all. Never happened before, most certainly will never happen again." He replied rather casually.

" But you kissed her back. Said so yourself."

" For exactly two seconds! It was all rather sudden, and I really didn't know what was going on Rory! She had nearly died, still running off of adrenaline I assume, not quite thinking straight, and I, am not accustomed to such things." The Doctor replied. Rory studied the alien closely.

" I need to know the truth, Doctor." He said gravely.

" Rory Williams, I assure you that I am, in no way way shape or form, 'interested' in Amelia. We are friends, nothing more." The Doctor responded in an equal tone. " I want for you and Amelia to be happy, and I swear to you that I will never get in the way of that. Are we understood?"

Rory, slightly surprised by how earnest the Doctor is, nodded.

" We're understood." He replied. The Time Lord let out a relieved breath.

" Good. Now, where's the most interesting place in Leadworth?" He asked.

" The post office." Said Rory.

" Then to the post office we go!" The Doctor exclaimed, picking up his pace. Rory laughed some at this and followed his friend -for they were most definitely friends- off to their destination, ready to discover every single wonderous fact about the post office.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought in the review you were gonna leave on your way out! It would be greatly appriciated! Whatever you do, have a fantastic day and DFTBA!**


End file.
